


━ On Your Knees.

by p_etrov



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), mafia!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_etrov/pseuds/p_etrov
Summary: "Amor. Sí, eso era. Nero amaba a Kamui de una forma muy retorcida, ambos jugaban a su mismo juego, uno siempre sometiéndose a los delirios del otro sin importar el daño que conllevase."





	━ On Your Knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que agradecerle profundamente a mi compañero de rol Shadow ren que me permitió usar uno de sus personajes para crear este escrito, como también su paciencia conmigo (¿?). Sin él, no podría haber desarrollado esta historia, o la habría dejado para un ff posterior y no podría haber sido publicado como estaba previsto.
> 
> Este es el primer edit luego de ser publicado en el reto literario de MY.

Cuatro de la madrugada y Nero  O’Carrol aguardaba a sus subordinados en la parte trasera de un pub, calando lo que quedaba del último cigarro para envenenarse un poco más antes de lidiar con cualquier contratiempo o error. Su escuadrón había sido diezmado en una escaramuza y, al tratarse de uno de los sobrevivientes del evento fue ascendido a portar el nombre y apellido de la mafia, a cambio de renunciar a su identidad anterior. 

Esto era mejor que vivir como un don nadie, después de todo.

A sus espaldas retumbaba la canción del momento y en lo alto del firmamento el astro plateado lo vigilaba, opacando a las mil de estrellas a su alrededor.

—Hermano menor, —llamaron desde el tejado. Nero alzó la vista y se halló con un informante, por lo tanto, se apresuró en asegurarse de que fuese seguro hablar allí; apenas bajó de un brinco para continuar — traigo un mensaje del Hermano Mayor: quiere que  te deshagas del Clayton que vigila este distrito, ha desobedecido a su autoridad y merece ser neutralizado este catorce a más tardar. 

—Puedo hacerme cargo, pero si lo logro, quiero ser ascendido. Llevo más de un año sobreviviendo entre la basura y ya he demostrado mi valía incontables veces. — exigió. El mensajero le miró consternado, pero le aseguró que haría lo posible para que se fuera posible.

Horas más tarde se hallaba con los restos de sus hombres, los cuales no serían más de quince, entre matones, pistoleros de quién sabe dónde y un par de listillos en los que contaban para obtener la información necesaria. Todos se encontraban en círculo, esperando a que hablase por el motivo que les reunió allí.

—Nos han encargado que nos carguemos al Clayton, el viejo gordo de los carteles — Se oyeron resoplidos, ya que todos sabían que ese hombre se había escapado de las garras del Hermano Mayor en más de una ocasión — a más tardar en dos días debemos llevarle el cuerpo a la metrópoli. He pedido de nuevo que nos asciendan, pero no os digo nada, conocéis como nos trata ese hijo de...

Asintieron en conjunto. Nero pidió un cigarro, lo prendió y la primera calada le llegó hasta los huesos, tanto que el humo que dejó salir tardó en disiparse. 

—¿Sabéis? Si hacemos esto rápido quizás nos tome en cuenta — comenzó, llamando la atención —. Vosotros tres, quiero que investiguen la torre en donde vive ese tipo, unos cinco se vienen conmigo y el resto se trae unos carros llenos de herramientas. Lo que sea que crean necesario lo usaremos. — El grupo comenzó a dividirse y luego se separaron completamente; por su parte, se fue con algunos pistoleros y matones, ya que en el último encontronazo había recibido un disparo en la muñeca, a buscar un sitio por donde pasar la noche.

Al ser solo un ‘hermano menor’ no tenía el derecho de dormir en una de las mansiones de los  O’Carrol , por tanto, junto a su escuadrón solían dormir por turnos en cualquier sitio desalojado. Conocían de memoria los sonidos de las ratas y, como si fuera poco, se hallaba tan cansado como para restarle importancia. Se refugiaron en un cuarto vació al lado de un par de alcantarillas, tendieron un par de trapos viejos en un círculo amplio y al centro prendieron una fogata improvisada. 

Nero despertó alrededor de tres veces para cumplir con la guardia al exterior, en cada una quejándose de no poder fumar algo. A eso de mediodía desocuparon el lugar y procuraron dejarlo intacto, ya que era común que algún interesado quisiera asesinar a un hermano menor para hacerse con su puesto en la mafia; en su camino silbaron una clave que solo ellos podrían comprender, en caso de que les estuviesen siguiendo.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde se reunieron en la azotea de un edificio a medio demoler, una parte del grupo había estacionado los carros de suministros al interior de la construcción mientras repartían cajetillas a quien le hicieran falta, la otra parte descansaba, ya que conseguir el plano del edificio les había tomado mucho esfuerzo. En ello, prendió un cigarro y pasó el encendedor a otros antes de retirarse hacia un barandal para pensar, siendo seguido por uno de sus subordinados. 

El contrario era uno de aquellos pistoleros listos que pudo sobrevivir junto a él, las marcas de la escaramuza se notaban bajo el cuello de la gabardina abierta. Un par de veces compartieron la guardia antes la noche anterior.

—¿En qué piensas, hermano? — preguntó el susodicho sin siquiera mirarle. Se veía de perfil, algo tapado por la cabellera castaña, mas, de lo poco que veía en los ojos del muchacho, la ira contenida se mantenía en cambas pupilas.

Nero también agachó la vista y su cabello negro desteñido entre un azul y un verde le tapó la vista. No recordaba cuál fue el último retoque al flequillo.

—Nada en especial, no sé si el hermano mayor me ascenderá... es por lo que he estado manteniéndome vivo. No sé qué haré cuando tenga ese poder. — confesó antes de dar otra calada. El contrario asintió quedamente y no le dirigió la palabra hasta que le ofreció lo que le quedaba de la colilla; no esperaba que lo hubiese aceptado, pero no dijo nada sobre ello. Solo eran ellos dos mirando los suburbios.

> _ “Es una pena que no pueda venderte por ser la escoria de mi hermano, mocoso. Da igual, tu vida será una misera en todos los rincones del mundo, gracias a tu sangre sucia de mafioso. _
> 
> _ Por último, habrías sido un esclavo al que me hubiera gustado castigar.” _

Ya más avanzada la tarde, bajaron un par de pisos para comenzar a entretejer la emboscada al empresario, juntando cajas para hacer de mesa y sillas alrededor de un gran papel roñoso con la estructura dibujada a detalle. Se contaban dieciocho pisos hacia arriba y tres bajo el suelo, aunque cabe destacar que la arquitectura del sitio distaba de lo moderno, por lo que comentaban que los cimientos ya estarían algo sueltos.

—Esto está al lado del mar, ¿verdad? — cuestionó vagamente el de cabellos castaños. Uno de sus informantes asintió.

—Si es así, con lo antigua que debe ser esa cosa... no sé, estoy especulando, podríamos causar un derrumbe. Se vería como un accidente para los ojos del resto y casi pasarían por alto que pudiera haber sido obra nuestra.

—¿Dejaríamos que fuese aplastado? Creo que al hermano mayor le agradaría más que le llevásemos el cuerpo del tipo para que se asegure que está muerto. — Concordaron al unísono en este punto, pero el pistolero parecía en otro mundo.

Nero lo pensó unos minutos y luego se anunció: —Podríamos ponerlos nerviosos cuando empiece el derrumbe, querrán irse a las salidas de emergencia. Con el pánico dudo que actúen tan racionales y quizás podríamos cargarnos a todos así.

—Pero habríamos de tomar de rehén al Clayton primero, ya que ese hijo de puta ha podido escaparse antes de la furia del hermano mayor. — contraatacó el pistolero.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre el grupo, el cual perduró hasta que Nero volvió a alzar la palabra.

—Una parte puede infiltrarse como guardias y guardaespaldas mientras la otra coloca los explosivos y se asegura de neutralizar a la gente peligrosa del edificio, ¿qué tal suena eso? — La propuesta causó furor y terminó siendo elegida. Luego de decidir los roles de cada uno, prepararon los turnos de guardia y aguardaron a la noche en esas ruinas.

El trece de febrero fue un día bastante soleado, algunos guardias desaparecieron de sus turnos un minuto o dos, pero ninguna otra irregularidad que saltase al ojo. Aquel subordinado le había dirigido la palabra poco antes, como un puñado más, pidiéndole que recordase su nombre si es que no lograba salir vivo de la operación; se llamaba “ Kamui ”, un nombre demasiado oriental a su gusto.  Ad e más, estaba demás de cir que no le pegaba para su  rostro .

Al mediodía tenían todos los explosivos en sus respectivas posiciones, entre los pilares principales y los ascensores, cosa que era bastante peligroso si una mecha cualquiera llegaba cerca; del mismo modo, tenían un arsenal de pistolas por si acaso tras cada llave de emergencia, de las cuales estaba seguro que usarían con todos sus cartuchos debido al gran riesgo de dejar testigos.

“Haremos esto a medianoche: el tipo tendrá una cena con la pareja del momento, por lo que nos conviene que se mantengan en el último piso para que no llamen a emergencias. Ustedes estará n en las salidas y en la parte central, listos para subir y diezmar a aquellos que quieran abrir camino; un par de nosotros se llevará a la pareja cerca del balcón y los encerramos allí”. En principio, el plan sonaba fácil, pero a Nero se le estaba acabando la paciencia de jugar a ser el guardaespaldas de una mujer tan aburrida.

A un par de minutos antes de la medianoche había oído a la mujer susurrar cuánto había esperado por ese momento, después de quitarse de en medio al hermano del empresario y a su mocoso. Algo le sonaba conocido en esas palabras... porque él alguna vez se llamó  Adem Clayton, hijo de Daniel Clayton, gran ma ng ante de drogas que fue asesinado por la bala su propio hermano. Quería creer que el mundo era más grande que ello, no podía ser una coincidencia tan grande.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce exactas se oyó un restallido de lo más profundo de la edificación, seguido de un par más y un largo quejido de la edificación intentando mantenerse recta. Pronto se escuchó una balacera en los pisos de abajo y pretendió querer salvar a aquella mujer, llevándola al último piso, en donde le esperaba el empresario con tres pistolas apuntando a su cabeza y sus manos en la nuca.

Una vez allí, se asomó al balcón aún con la mujer sujeta y la lanzó al vacío.

—¡ Lenna ! — lloriqueó el hombre, causando que Nero se riese de la expresión en su rostro. Por fin lo tenían encerrado y era cosa de asustarlo y pegarle un golpecito en la frente para tenerle inconsciente. Se acercó con soltura a su objetivo, el cual intentaba reconocer su rostro —… oye, espera, no puede ser, tú... — esperó a que completase la frase — ¡Tú debes ser un Clayton también! Se le nota en los ojos, los mismos de mi hermano, ¡traidor!

—Si fuera uno, ya me habría muerto, idiota — ridiculizó al hombre. 

Sin embargo, sintió una pistola en la nuca. 

—Hermano, dame una razón para que no presione más este gatillo, quiero una muy buena razón — la voz de  Kamui sonó a sus espaldas y, con su poco respeto a la vida, se volteó tranquilamente, tomó la pistola y la pegó contra su frente.

—Qué sin respeto eres, si fuera un Clayton y no un  O’Carrol no habría dormido contigo siquiera, tampoco te n dría que vivir en una miseria, menos buscar comida en la basura.

El de cabellos castaños pareció reaccionar de golpe con estas palabras y soltó el arma. Usó esta misma para aplastar la frente del empresario con la culata y dejarlo marcando ocupado en el suelo. Uno de sus hombres se llevó el cuerpo al hombro y aguardaron a que el edificio fuese inclinándose cada vez más al mar.

Le tiró la pistola a  Kamui a los pies, indiferente a su reacción, tirando de lado la mesa de centro para crear una barricada en caso de que alguien más hubiese entrado. 

La estructura se inclinó peligrosamente hacia al manto marino, por lo que fue cosa de tiempo para que los hombres de Nero fueran corriendo hacia el balcón y pegasen un brinco. A sus espaldas se oían los disparos y sonidos de los muebles que habían dejado de barrera caerse estrepitosamente, por lo que no dudó en tomar a dos de los más cercanos y llevarlos tras un pilar. Luego se percató de que había tomado a  Kamui también.

—Menos mal que hemos podido pillar al hermano menor, casi se nos escapa — comentó una voz femenina al otro lado —. Bastaría con cargárnoslo y salir de aquí pitando.

Devolvieron un par de disparos para distraer a la banda que les seguía el paso, poco después iniciaron carrera hacia el balcón, ya que quedaba la nada misma para que la estructura impactase contra las olas y se desarmase allí. El primero en saltar fue Nero, que logró salir ileso, le siguió poco después  Kamui con una perforación en el hombro y finalmente el otro hombre.

Con un inmenso chapuzón y la adrenalina bombeando desenfrenada en su cuerpo se reencontraron en la superficie, en el caso del pistolero intentando sacar la bala con sus manos. En un rato se hallaban a la orilla, haciendo de apoyo para el herido que ya habría perdido una buena cantidad de sangre.

—¡Hermano, sube rápido, que nos siguen! — oyeron poco más atrás junto a un par de autos andando. Rápidamente subieron a  Kamui , pero Nero prefirió ir con medio cuerpo dentro, en el asiento del copiloto, y con la otra mitad lista para disparar en caso de que la banda que intentó emboscarles en el edificio aún les seguía el rastro. Podía asumir que el hombre inconsciente iba en la maleta.

Efectivamente, un vehículo ajeno al del resto de sus hombres se apareció en la parte de atrás y lo detuvo, reventando sus ruedas. Un par de personas saltaron de la parte trasera del vehículo y llenaron la estancia de disparos.

—¡Acelera, mierda! Ya perdimos a la mitad y no quiero morir a un lado de la carretera — El conductor siguió sus indicaciones y el motor rugió en respuesta. Gracias a la gran velocidad el pelo le estorbaba en la cara y la camisa se le pegaba a la espalda; los primeros disparos de su parte erraron, quebrando el vidrio frontal del auto que les perseguía y el otro destruyendo una de las luces frontales, ambos gracias a unas curvas inesperadas que le desviaron la mano.

La persecución fue un completo infierno, pero en una ocasión le dio a una de las ruedas y fue cosa de tiempo para que la pandilla se quedase atrás. La misma voz femenina lo maldijo y el eco se repartió por la carretera.

El resto del trayecto se lo pasó al interior del carro, percatándose que mientras intercambiaba disparos quebraron el vidrio de atrás, pero  Kamui no sufrió daño a pesar de estar reco s tado entre dos asientos sujetándose el hombro de dolor. La escolta los guio a la metrópoli O’Carrol, en donde las paredes inmensas de un concreto pulido brillaban entre la oscuridad, con los nombres de miembros importantes de la organización escritos en negro con letras grandes y gruesas.

En ese mismo instante en que les dejaron pasar,  Kamui tiró su camisa teñida en sangre por la ventana, revelando una marca en su brazo que conocía mejor que a él. Y, todo le hizo sentido: un número trece, en romano, bajo la insignia Clayton, cosa que solo se les marcaba a los esclavos traficados por el hombre que llevaban atrás. Hasta sintió pena por él.

Se dirigieron al corazón de la ciudad por su cuenta, ya que al ser solo un hermano menor se le calificaba como el eslabón bajo de la organización, privándole de por sí un abanico de derechos.

> _ “Si por un azar fueras útil en levantar una pistola y disparar, podría sacarte de aquí, gatito” _

Nero se hallaba bajando al noveno piso subterráneo para encontrarse con el hermano mayor, acompañado de un par de guardias que mantenían sus manos atadas tras su espalda por un tema de código. Apenas llegaron al piso le vendaron los ojos, un mero simbolismo de sumisión y respeto a la autoridad, del mismo modo que de una patada en el estómago lograron que se doblase de dolor y terminase arrodillado. 

Pudo oír unos pasos poco más adelante que se detuvieron a poco más de un par de centímetros de él.

—Hermanito, un trabajo limpio como siempre — elogió el hombre, revolviendo su pelo desteñido con aquella mano huesuda que podía mandar a limpiar un pueblo entero y no tener una sola macha de sangre en ella —, pero ya me he aburrido de jugar contigo, Nero, además, el  viej o murió y el deber me llama, ¿sabes? — Aquella mano le despojó de la venda que separaba sus miradas y se deslizó hasta su barbilla, moviéndola con una ternura abrumante para que pudiese mirarlo mejor. —No sabes cuánto daría por ver lagrimear tus ojos, ah, son preciosos y ese color olivo...

Esto último quedó en un murmuro, ya que por un segundo despegó la vista de él. Nero no podría admitirlo en voz alta, pero a aquel hombre le tenía un miedo irracional, probablemente sería el primero y el último al que no podría evitar agacharse y rogar por piedad.

—Quiero que no dejes de mirarme en todo este proceso, Nero— pronunció el hombre, colocándose un guante en su mano izquierda. De soslayo se percató que la palma de este objeto parecía que fuese un metal al rojo vivo.

Los subordinados le abrieron el cuello de la camisa y se retiraron tan rápido como vinieron. Con la mano libre estrujó su boca y con la otra atrapó su cuello; Nero gritó todo lo que pudo, mas, la mano en su boca impedía que otra cosa que no fueran quejidos lastimeros salieran de él, por tanto , las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos a medida que el dolor le nublaba los sentidos.

—Es una verdadera pena que solo hayamos pasado un año junto s , pero siempre fuiste mi favorito. Ahora tomarás mi lugar como Hermano Mayor y sé que estoy dejando el cargo en buenas manos ; hasta entonces, nunca más verás mi rostro. —comentó desinteresado, retirando el artefacto. Instintivamente quiso soltar sus manos, pero se halló que no tenían ataduras a esas alturas — Levántate, Nero, tienes que cuidar a la familia.

Este hombre desapareció en la oscuridad del cuarto y sus pasos se escucharon, incluso cuando subía la escalera. Súbditamente se sintió poderoso, incluso más cuando se percató que a sus espaldas tenía a doscientas personas arrodilladas, esperando sus órdenes.

—Quiero que se tomen la ciudad más cercana a mi nombre y, el primero que me traiga las cabezas de todos los mandos del lugar será un hermano menor.

Casi un año completo había pasado de este evento, tiempo en el que se ganó reputación, territorio y una presencia abrumadora. Cualquier civil bajo su vigilancia sabría muy bien que pronunciar su nombre a la ligera no era tan fácil y, en toda la historia de los  O’Carrol habían tenido tal fama como la que Nero creó. Por esto mismo gozaba de todos los placeres terrenales, propiedades, esclavos y una millonada de deseos por el mero hecho de ser pillo y haberse ganado espacio.

De no haber sido un hijo de traficante nunca habría logrado tal proeza.

En ese exacto momento era un trece de febrero que pasaba en una propiedad, fumando al interior del salón, un vinilo cantando a la esquina de la habitación y rodeado de devotos que peleaban por su atención, acariciando sus zapatos. 

Sin embargo, no era solo Nero quien había cambiado considerablemente, ya que  Kamui de un modo u otro salió  vivo y coleante , causando que tuviera una deuda de vida con él; se había vuelto en su arma, el pequeño gatito y su consentido al que permitía una que otra matanza.

En aquel instante se hallaba pensando en el de cabellos castaños, que probablemente le estaría observando en algún punto del techo, aguardando a su llamada. Además de ello, por su mente pasaban números y nombres que repudiaba... en lo que nació una idea macabra. Se levantó del trono que había conseguido gracias a hacerse con otra ciudad y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, colocó el pestillo sutilmente antes de escarbar a los lados de una baldosa de las paredes, la extrajo y se halló con su caja de drogas y la jeringa.

Desesperadamente llenó la jeringa con la sustancia y se la enterró en el brazo, sintiendo aquella liberación característica que le causaban las drogas. La imaginación voló en base a la calamidad que le encargaría a su gatito y no evitó reírse, porque sabía mejor que nadie que la mano de  Kamui no iba a errar un solo tiro con tal de complacerlo.

Otra gente no podría siquiera sentir la presencia de este mismo, pero él sabía mejor que nada que estaba justo encima suyo, aguardando a poder bajar. Llenó nuevamente la jeringa y antes de llamarlo, se revisó en el espejo. El cabello azabache cortado justo bajo las cejas y un par de perforaciones en cada oído se notaban a simple vista, a diferencia de su aspecto demacrado de unos meses atrás.

—Ya puedes bajar.

Algo sobre su cabeza crujió, mas, se mantuvo allí con la plácida tranquilidad que  Kamui bajaría y se arrodillaría ante él. Tal como lo pensó, la silueta esbelta del contrario emergió desde arriba y sus ojos amarillentos se posaron sobre él, que parecía abrazar su pierna. Se colocó a su altura y, mientras enterraba la jeringa en el cuello del contrario le susurraba su dulce encargo. 

Nero se separó apenas unos centímetros para admirar el rostro de su gatito, el cual comenzaba a delirar también.

—Harás eso por mí, ¿cierto? —  Kamui asintió lentamente y, cuando el aliento comenzó a faltarle sus labios se separaron, liberando aquel aliento a nicotina que lograba sacarle de sus casillas — Buen chico. — Y se dejó llevar por el instinto, tomando posesión de aquella boca.

> _ “Su cuerpo se hallaba sumergido y cubierto de espuma, la cual difuminaba los rastros de sus caderas huesudas. Un par de ojos de color olivo le habían descubierto probando una bomba de baño. _
> 
> _ —No tenía idea que  te gustasen las bombas de baño, gatito... ¿De qué es? _
> 
> _ —De granada; el color bajo la espuma es de un rojo intenso. — Nero le miró con un brillo extraño, pero no dijo nada en ese instante. _
> 
> _ —¿Confías en mí? — Asintió y, a su atenta vista, las ropas del contrario tocaron el piso y un segundo cuerpo se sumergió.” _

A la noche siguiente se reencontraron en el balcón privado,  Kamui por su parte con una bolsa llena de cabezas y su ropa embadurnada en sangre seca, sin embargo, Nero se había mostrado bastante vulnerable, dejando que su cuerpo desgastado por el consumo de sustancias y una reciente enfermedad se trasluciera por la camisa roja y los suspensores.

El hermano mayor estaba entretenido con el espectáculo del muchacho, que le presentaba una cabeza tras otra como sus preciados trofeos de caza, mas, sabía que en sus ojos no significaba nada. Porque estaba roto, él mismo había extirpado la humanidad de esos ojos amarillos que le admiraban como a un dios en la tierra... pero no era suficiente y todavía le quedaban tantas cosas por probar que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Compartieron un cigarro como en los viejos tiempos, mirando el cielo de la medianoche. Ya era el catorce de febrero, lo cual no significaba mucho para él además de ser un simple aniversario, quizás una fecha ideal para causar estragos en la ciudad embelesada con la celebración del amor...

Amor. Sí, eso era. Nero amaba a  Kamui de una forma muy retorcida, ambos jugaban a su mismo juego, uno siempre sometiéndose a los delirios del otro sin importar el daño que conllevase.

Nero  O’Carrol pretendía demostrarle cuánto más podría destruirlo, con solo mencionar el nombre  Adem Clayton podía hacerle hervir, pero no había pensado en revelarle ‘aquella’ parte oculta de su vida. En un inicio, el muchacho querría vengarse y partirle el cráneo de un balazo, pero no podría hacerlo por su deuda de vida e incluso si se arrepintiera al último momento lo llevaría con él a la muerte.

Oh, sí, lo lanzaría a un abismo de pura desesperación, en donde sería tanto su salvador como su demonio... ese sería su mayor regalo para demostrarle su amor.

Con estos pensamientos macabros, Nero  O’Carrol observó al pistolero, que miraba a las estrellas ignorante de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. 

— Kamui , de rodillas. — Con tal obediencia su gatito se dejó caer a sus pies, ambas manos tras su espalda y aquellos ojos que estaban a punto de verlo de otra forma. Nero sonrió victorioso, porque finalmente había llegado el momento. 


End file.
